


Восемь дней в неделе

by Avasonta



Series: Все Наши Дни [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COMPANION PIECE TO "A WEEK AND A DAY", Cover Art, Days of the week, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Micro Fic, POV John Watson, Podfic Available, Post HLV, and a fic rec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Ты умер в понедельник.Я смотрел, как это случилось, потому что ты попросил."Пожалуйста, сделаешь это для меня?"И я сделал. Конечно, сделал.Потому что так было всегда. Ты спрашивал, и я говорил "да".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Все Наши Дни [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188605
Kudos: 2





	Восемь дней в неделе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Days a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645558) by [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/pseuds/Quesarasara). 



Ты умер в понедельник.

Я смотрел, как это случилось, потому что ты попросил.

« _Пожалуйста, сделаешь это для меня?_ »

И я сделал. Конечно, сделал.

Потому что так было всегда. Ты спрашивал, и я говорил «да».

\----------------------

Мы похоронили тебя в четверг.

Шел дождь. Хотя вряд ли это новость. В конце концов, это же Лондон. Тут всегда идёт дождь. Не то чтобы дождь когда-нибудь останавливал тебя от того, чтобы броситься под него; когда нужно было разгадать тайну, ты делал невероятно длинные шаги; твои ботинки, шлепающие по воде и бетону, забрызгивали мои брюки и куртку, когда я бежал позади, шагая туда, куда ты вел меня, промокшего с головы до ног, в то время как ты небрежным взмахом головы стряхивал дождь, дикие кудри и раскрасневшиеся щеки выглядели еще более лихими после забега.

Именно таким я и хотел тебя запомнить: с сияющими глазами, запыхавшимся, кипящим энергией и лопающимся от гениальности.

Когда они спросили, в чем тебя хоронить, я дал им твой темно-синий костюм, белую рубашку, три никотиновых пластыря и сказал им, чтобы они закрыли гроб. Они не стали спорить.

Это была простая просьба, всего лишь несколько слов. " _Здесь покоиться ваш дорогой брат, пепел к пеплу, да приидет Царствие Твое и так далее._ "

Миссис Хадсон была там. Был и Лестрейд. И Молли.

Майкрофт не пришел.

Конечно, они стояли так долго, сколько могли. Мягким полушепотом говорили со мной, обнимали мои плечи понимающими руками, пытались уговорить меня вернуться в машину, ласково обещая тепло, ужин, чай и компанию… но я не пошел. Я сказал, что не могу оставить тебя там одного, но это была ложь.

Я не мог оставить тебя там _одного_.

Не снова.

\----------------------

Я встретил ее во вторник.

Она влетела в приемную в красном шерстяном пальто, со встрепанными от ветра волосами, с улыбкой, осветившей всю комнату, и смехом, наполнившим вновь оживленную пустоту. Она была умной, смешной, способной и хорошенькой.

Она мне сразу понравилась.

В тот же день в операционной появилась новая медсестра, а вечером у меня было свидание.

Мы выпили, поужинали и оживленно поговорили, и когда я провожал ее до квартиры, она взяла меня за руку и переплела свои маленькие пальчики с моими; это чувство было настолько непривычным, что мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать его… понять, что значат стук моего пульса в ушах, пружинистость моей походки и прилив воздуха в легких. Это было то, что я не чувствовал уже очень давно:

_Что я живой._

После месяцев жизни под пеленой горя, которая, как я верил, никогда не исчезнет, после полутора лет, проведенных в тоске по человеку, который дал мне причину жить, когда я потерял надежду, что когда-либо найду кого-то еще, теплая рука скользнула в мою и помогла увидеть путь к новой надежде.

В тот обычный вечер вторника я вернулся к жизни.

\----------------------

Ты вернулся к жизни в пятницу.

Как всегда, ты пришел очень вовремя.

Бриллиантовое кольцо в моей руке, любимая женщина за столом, плохо подготовленная речь с самым важным вопросом, который я когда-либо задавал, _и вдруг появился ты._

Стоящий передо мной в украденном галстуке и пиджаке, с нарисованными карандашом усами, нелепыми попытками шутить над моим и твоим (великолепно, потрясающе, чудесно) богом проклятым бьющимся сердцем… как будто последние два года моей жизни были всего лишь большой шуткой, и настал твой черед рассказать ее конец.

Так что я опередил тебя.

Я разбил тебе губы и нос и поднял столько шума, что нас трижды выпроваживали из разных ресторанов, а потом оставил тебя точно таким же, каким видел в последний раз — лежащим на асфальте.

Только в этот раз это я отправил тебя туда.

По крайней мере в этот раз я знал, что ты жив.

\----------------------

Я женился на ней в субботу.

Конечно, ты там был. Практически спланировал все это чертово торжество.

Тогда мы втроём были неразлучны, как воры… ты и Мэри целый день спорили о списке приглашённых, платьях подружек невесты, меню, вкусах тортов, цветах, расписании торжества, салфетках и прочих вещах, о которых я делал вид, что насчет них у меня есть свое мнение… мы с тобой всю ночь гонялись за самыми интересными преступниками Лондона.

Жизнь была хороша. Я любил женщину, которая любила моего лучшего друга, который любил женщину, которую я любил.

И когда наступил этот великий день, я стоял между двумя людьми, которые значили для меня больше всего на свете.

Я стоял рядом с ней, моей женой.

Ты стоял рядом со мной, мой шафер.

И были фотографии, церковные колокола, торт, вино, телеграммы, речи, сюрпризы, слезы, покушение на убийство и арест еще до конца вечера.

В тот день я не сомневался, что я был самым счастливым человеком на свете.

\----------------------

Она выстрелила в тебя в среду.

Конечно, я не знал, что это была она. В любом случае, не тогда.

Я упал на колени рядом с тобой и изо всех сил старался, чтобы ты дышал, чтобы твое сердце билось, пока не приедут парамедики… мои руки были красными от крови, которую я никак не мог остановить, она просачивалась между пальцев, как бы сильно я ни прижимал их к ране.

Знаешь, я всю ночь был с тобой. Смотрел в монитор, пока мои глаза не начали болеть из-за того, что я непрерывно держал их открытыми, наблюдал, как резкие пики графика поднимались и опускались с каждым ударом твоего сердца, держал твои длинные пальцы в своей ладони и молча умолял тебя не покидать меня снова.

" _Пожалуйста, Шерлок._

 _Пожалуйста…_ "

\----------------------

Ты поцеловал меня в субботу.

После Рождества, после Магнуссена, после «Мориарти», после ребенка, которого никогда не было, после развода, после того, как я вернулся _домой_.

Не было ни цветов, ни величественных жестов, ни сонат, сыгранных на скрипке, ни длинных речей.

Были китайская еда на вынос, плохой телевизор, мы сидели на диване (снова) ближе, чем могли позволить себе два лучших друга. Там был зевок, потягивание, длинная рука, упавшая на спинку дивана, а затем легко соскользнувшая и обнявшая мои плечи. Вопросительный взгляд, ответная улыбка, мягкое прикосновение губ.

А потом еще одно.

Влажное скольжение одного рта по другому, легкий скрип щетины, мягкое соприкосновение носов и сладкое дыхание на разгоряченной коже.

Были вздохи, стоны, пот, скольжение, судорожные вздохи, пальцы, языки, губы, кожа, прижимающаяся к коже… и все было _прекрасно_.

Впереди было еще много воскресений, наполненных сотнями и сотнями поцелуев.

\----------------------

Ты спросил меня в понедельник.

Я наблюдал, как ты опустился на одно колено, а потом протянул кольцо.

" _Пожалуйста, Джон. Ты выйдешь за меня?_ "

Так я сделал. _Конечно_ , сделал.

Потому что так было всегда. Ты спрашиваешь, и я говорю « _да_ ».


End file.
